


Random story about my theory

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: This is a story without title that I wrote to explain my theory about Ankhseram's curse.You can find ithere, if you're interested in reading it.





	Random story about my theory

\- Mavis... Mavis.

\- Uh... Zeref? Why do you look older?

\- You're not an exception, Mavis.

 

Mavis looked at her body. She looked like a 25 years old woman.

 

\- What happened to my body!?

\- This was my reaction when I saw mine. No one knows what happened, except...

 

Zeref looked at a corner. When Mavis turned, she could saw the most dangerous Dragon Slayer standing in there, with his arms crossed.

 

\- Will you explain now, Acnologia? - asked Larcade, who was sitting next to Natsu. Some magic runs were in his chest, closing his wounds.

 

Acnologia opened his eyes and looked at Mavis and Zeref.

 

\- Their bodies have been stolen by her - answered Acnologia.

\- Who? - asked everyone in Fairy Tail.

\- Anastacia, the dark fairy - answered Zeref -. She was possessing my body since I was born.

\- Wait, we are souls now? - asked Mavis.

\- That's how we will really look like if we were normal immortals. But we aren't. We're cursed by a curse that doesn't let us age.

\- And why do we have the same clothes we were wearing when we were cursed?

\- I don't know. At least, they are our size.

 

Mavis looked at Larcade and saw the wound he had in his chest, that wasn't closed yet.

 

\- You made that to our son, right!?

\- It wasn't me. It was Anastascia with my body.

\- Of course she was.

\- You don't believe me, right?

\- You fight like a married couple - said Acnologia suddenly.

\- We're not married! - replied both.

\- I know that. You didn't have time for it, neither for your child.

\- Why are you helping us? - asked Larcade, not believing any word of the dragon.

\- My father came to me and told me the truth. He didn't rape my mother. It was a lie from his brothers. He loved her. And he gave me this - Acnologia showed a lacrima -. He told me he will communicate with us when they recover your bodies.

\- They?

\- He, my step-father, and some others that are spies in Alvarez. I don't know who are those spies, but I can trust my step-father.

 

Suddenly, the lacrima received a call. Acnologia's first reaction was to throw it to Zeref, who answered.

 

\- Yes?

\- Oh, dad. It's you? Where's Raziel?

\- Who are you? And who's... Nevermind, I know.

\- My name is Over. I'm Larcade's twin.

\- You are who!?

\- He he... Listen, take your bodies back will take longer than we thought. Anastascia is using both. She changes body when she wants, and keeps the other one in a high security place where it's not damaged.

\- Which ones is she using right now?

\- Mom's body. She uses it when she has to kill someone.

\- Why hers?

\- I don't know.

\- Anything else?

\- She discovered a secret closed in END's book, and she keeps it in the same security place where she has the bodies.

\- What kind of secret?

\- I can't tell you, but it's related to the Slayers who came to the future and your memories.

\- My memories?

\- Yes. I have to end the call, my adoptive parents are calling me.

\- Who?

\- Raziel's father and step-father.

 

The call ended. Zeref looked at Acnologia, who was crying in the corner.

 

\- Are you okay, Acnologia? - asked Zeref.

\- It's been a long time since someone called me with my true name - explained Acnologia, cleaning the tears in his face -. I never imagined someone that young could know it. He surprised me.

\- And what we will do now?

\- We need some bodies for you two. If you don't stay in a body every eight hours for two hours, you will disappear. And if you use magic it's less time you can stay outside, depending on how much magic you used.

\- What kind of bodies?

\- Animal or human. Dead or alive. It doesn't matter.

\- But a living body is not the same that Anastascia did with me?

\- No, if the owner agrees in letting you live in their body.

\- Mother can stay in mine - said Larcade suddenly.

\- It's not better if you have your father? - asked Mavis.

\- I want to spend more time with you, mother.

\- Take it - said Zeref to Mavis -. I had him more than you, even if I didn't spend a lot of time with him.

\- Father...

\- I'll search someone else. Don't worry about that.

 

Everyone in Fairy Tail denied with their heads. No one wanted Zeref inside their bodies. Zeref looked at Acnologia to ask him, and was surprised to see what was he doing.

 

\- What are you doing, Acnologia? - asked Zeref, surprised and scared at the same time.

\- This little girl wanted to play with my hair - answered Acnologia -. I let her do it.

 

Asuka was making little braids in Acnologia's hair. He was charging her while smiling.

 

\- But you are not deadly? - asked Larcade -. You don't hate the world?

\- That doesn't mean I don't like kids. They are innocent, and don't try to kill you because you are a monster. The adults are the problem. They teach what they think it's correct, and all the other things are wrong. And that's what they teach to the next generations when they grow up. My pregnant wife died at hands of my childhood's best friend.

\- You were married!?

\- And my unborn child was a girl. Both died that day, and all started. I slowly became who I am today.

 

Everyone looked at Acnologia and the sadness in his eyes, and how he was letting Asuka to make those braids in all his head.

 

\- You still need a body, Zeref - remembered Acnologia to them.

\- I know - answered Zeref -. I was going to ask you but...

\- It's better if I don't let you. My mind is very unstable. You don't want to know what is inside it. Now I'm calm, but one day I could decide I don't want to share my body with you anymore, and let you die.

\- You're cruel.

\- This is how my mind works since I lost all. Your brother should do it.

\- Why me!? - complained Natsu.

\- You two are brothers. And not normal brothers.

\- He's right - said Bickslow, looking at Natsu and Zeref with his eye magic -. You two are twins! Your souls have an special connection I only saw on twins.

\- But Zeref always said he's my older brother - replied Natsu.

\- My memories are inside END's book... - thought Zeref -. That's it! The memories of our childhood are modified to protect the true ones!

\- And what kind of person could do that?

\- Us. We did it. To protect ourselves and our family.

\- Your parents were great people - explained Acnologia -. They were good friends of mine. They helped me when I lost my wife and daughter. It's time to return all they did for me by helping you.

\- You don't need to do that.

\- I couldn't save them when your house burned to ashes. I didn't pay enough what they did for me.

\- Acnologia...

\- Let me help you this time. And your eight hours end right now.

 

Larcade pulled Mavis inside his body. Laxus threw Natsu to Zeref.

 

\- Why did you do that, Laxus!? - yelled Natsu.

\- Your hair... - answered Laxus, surprised.

\- What's happening to my hair?

\- It turned black.

\- What?

 

Natsu looked at his hair. It was still pink at the roots, but it was turning black when it grew.

 

\- What is this!? - asked Natsu.

\- That happens when twins share the same body - explained Acnologia.

\- It looks good - said Natsu with Zeref's voice.

\- And they can talk if you let them.

\- Mother? - asked Larcade.

\- I'm fine - answered Mavis through Larcade's mouth.

\- Well, that's all from now - said Acnologia. He was holding Asuka in the back of his head.

\- I'm sorry for what my daughter is doing - apologized Bisca to Acnologia.

\- It's fine. It's relaxing me.

\- She does?

\- Yeah. Don't worry about her, unless you don't trust me.

\- Uh...

\- As I imagined.

\- I'm fine, Mama - said Asuka.

\- Wait a second. How do you have two arms? - asked Natsu suddenly.

\- It's a fake one. I made it with sand and water magic - answered Acnologia -. It looks like the real one, right?

\- It's a very good work - answered Zeref.

\- Don't talk with my mouth! - yelled Natsu.

\- Then block it.

\- How?

\- Acnologia?

\- Discover it yourselves - answered Acnologia, laughing -. I can't help with that.

\- What are you laughing at!? - asked Natsu.

\- It's funny to see a discussion of two people using the same body. The expressions change too fast.

 

Acnologia laughed. He was very relaxed and comfortable. Then, he sat at one of the tables and let Asuka do little braids in all his hair. When she finished, Acnologia played with her hair doing different hairstyles.

 

\- It's fine for us to be in your house, uncle Natsu? - asked Larcade while going to Natsu's house, some hours later.

\- Do I have another option? - answered Natsu.

\- What about him?

 

Larcade pointed at Acnologia, who was a few meters behind them.

 

\- I can sleep outside - said Acnologia -. You don't need to keep me in the house.

\- Why are you following us? - asked Natsu.

\- I want to be near to you, just in case something happens.

\- Something like what?

\- I don't know. A lot of things.

\- Just leave.

\- I can't do that.

\- Why?

\- I can't tell you.

\- Then, you can't stay near to us.

\- Oh, fine... I'm your cousin.

\- You're lying.

\- I can't tell you the truth.

\- Acnologia, leave.

\- Just... Don't let them sleep outside your bodies. Night is dangerous for the souls that doesn't have a body.

\- What do you mean?

\- Exactly that. Good night.

 

Acnologia left without saying anything else. Larcade and Natsu went at home, ate something, and went to sleep. They decided to sleep in separated rooms, just in case the curse was in Zeref and Mavis' souls.

 

Past midnight, Larcade went to Natsu's room.

 

\- Zeref... - said Mavis. She was controlling Larcade's body.

\- You can't sleep? - asked Zeref, using Natsu's body.

\- You can see those creatures?

\- They are spirits from the other world.

\- Our bodies are alive, why are they here?

\- We aren't in our bodies, that's why we can see them. But they are harmless if we stay inside another body.

\- They are always here?

\- Yes.

\- Can I sleep with you?

\- Come here...

 

Mavis laid down at Zeref's side, and hugged him.

 

\- Sleep well, Mavis.

\- I'll try.

\- I'll be here, if you need me.

\- Thank you, Zeref.

 

When Natsu and Larcade woke up the next morning, they discovered themselves hugging each other. The first thing they did was scream to each other.

 

\- They are awake - said Zeref when he listened them. He was at the kitchen, with Mavis and Acnologia.

\- We had to separate them this morning - said Mavis.

\- Why? Now they don't know how to separate themselves.

\- Are you okay, Acnologia?

 

Acnologia denied with his head. He was holding his laugh.

 

\- Can you see the spirits, Acnologia? - asked Zeref.

\- I can see them because of my demon blood, but only at night - answered Acnologia, trying to calm his laugh.

\- When you said yesterday that you are our cousin, was a lie?

\- Only a part. I'm related to you by blood, but I can't tell you what is it. Just because your memories have been modified.

\- I understand... I hope they get our bodies and the END book soon.

\- I hope it too. I don't want to hide this to you much longer.

 

Larcade and Natsu entered at the kitchen running. Acnologia catched both for their clothes.

 

\- Morning, children - said Acnologia to them.

\- What are you doing here!? - asked Natsu and Larcade at the same time.

\- I came to check if Mavis and Zeref were fine.

\- They are fine!

\- Are you sure?

 

Natsu and Larcade's faces changed. After checking inside their bodies, they looked in front of them.

 

\- We're okay - answered Zeref to the question they made with their faces.

\- Thank God... - said both, more relaxed.

 

A tiny demon appeared in Zeref's shoulder. She was holding a book.

 

\- A succubus! - said Acnologia, surprised.

\- What is she doing here? - asked Zeref while taking the book -. This is...

\- What?

\- The END book.

\- They made it.

\- No, wait. There's a note inside. "One of us was captured while stealing the book, but we could recover it. It's more safe if you have it. Over."

\- They don't have the bodies?

\- Not yet.

\- At least, we can recover your memories.

\- And how we do it?

\- Maybe it's inside the book.

\- You think they will save the one who was captured? - asked Mavis, worried.

\- Well, we're talking about my twin - answered Larcade -. I'm sure he can manage it.

\- Seeing you, sure he can - joked Natsu.

\- Hey!

 

All laughed. The succubus disappeared, and they spend the day examining the END book.


End file.
